


Adding some Spice

by itchybrownsweater



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchybrownsweater/pseuds/itchybrownsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the sex life of Lady Thor and Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding some Spice

The evening found Thor and Loki retreated into Thor’s bedroom. They sat together in the center of the large, luxurious bed. They were simply exchanging kisses and soft, innocent touches. There was heat creeping up inside their bodies but they were content to simply take it slow. The room was quiet and still save for the soft sounds of their lips meeting and re-meeting and the gentle rustle of their clothing as their hands roamed across each other’s sides and shoulders or backs.

Thor could feel a slow and gentle heat building up and scratching at the inside of her belly. She knew that soon enough they would become more passionate and she contented herself with the easy and gentle caresses that they were giving each other. She smiled when she felt Loki’s hands, calloused and cool, cup her jaw and bring her closer. She simply scooted closer to him and ran her hands down his back.

Loki knew that tonight was a night when Thor wanted to try something different. He could tell she was thinking up something. During their time together in a physical relationship they had tried many different and new things in the bedroom so he was not entirely opposed to indulging her in her newest ideas. They more often than not ended up pleasurably and that was the entire aim of coupling to begin with. He broke away from her mouth, to attach his lips to her neck, sucking dark marks into it and nipping the smooth skin there. It pulled soft and breathy whimpers from Thor and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled and ran his hands down her sides, slipping his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt.

Arching herself into Loki, Thor sighed sweetly as he latched onto a sensitive part of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine and raised gooseflesh on her arms. Her skin sent sparks of electricity to her core wherever Loki touched it. She ran her hands up his back, to his neck where she ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed the top of his head and pulled him away from her neck to plant another kiss to his lips. She pulled away so she could rid herself of her shirt. Once it was tossed over the side of the bed she tugged at Loki’s shirt.

“Take this off? For me?” she smiled smugly, with some playfulness, knowing full well he’d take it off regardless. He rolled his eyes at her but he pulled off his own shirt and she appreciated the view of his muscles moving as he did. Thor always appreciated Loki’s looks, how he was pretty and thin yet strong enough that it made her feel safe and proud knowing that he could fend for himself. She ran her hands up his chest and then ran her nails down it, leaving red trails in their wake as his back arched and his breath hitched.

Thor focused next on taking her skirt off. She slid the zipper down and then slid the skirt off her legs. She laughed as she felt Loki’s hands slide up her legs. It tickled and she squirmed a little bit, unable to restrain her laughter until Loki’s hands stopped at her waist. She found it endearing that he looked somewhat put off by her laughter so she simply pulled him down for a kiss. He ran his hands up her back and she pressed close to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed closer to him.

Loki would never tire of the feeling of Thor’s body pressed against his. She was so soft to hold in his arms and he felt like she was made to fit in his arms. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra for a minute before it finally opened. He pushed it off her shoulders and watched it join the other clothes over the side of the bed. Thor’s breasts were incredible. Loki was sure there were not any other pair of breasts that were as perfect as Thor’s. He heard her giggle as he simply looked at her chest and he shook his head before he kissed her again, to quiet her.

Feeling Thor’s nipples, hardened from the cold air of the room, against the palms of his hands sent heat and arousal straight to his groin. He squeezed the ample flesh, delighted when Thor moaned into his mouth. He always loved the weight of her breasts, the softness and the perfect size of them. Her nipples were also things of beauty, they were the perfect shade of pink and stood out against her skin, just screaming for him to pinch or lick or suck them. Breaking away from their kiss, he let himself act on his desires and he pinched Thor’s nipples, pulling them until she whined and arched her back. He leaned down to soothe them with his tongue, sucking at them gently, one and then the other.

Loki tried to lave equal attention to Thor’s nipples, not wanting one to feel neglected. By the way Thor gasped, moaned and whimpered, she did not mind. He sucked hard and Thor moaned. When he gently bit and pulled, she would let out a whimper. Licking yielded soft sighs. Loki could spend hours just paying attention to Thor’s breasts. He could squeeze and mouth at them for days and suck and bite for just as long. He would have if Thor had not tugged at his hair. “Loki, let me touch you too.” she complained and so he pulled away. He was happy to see that her nipples had darkened and were slightly swollen from his sucking and biting.

Thor pulled at Loki’s pants, undoing them and pulling them down along with his underwear. She tossed both articles to the floor and she settled herself between Loki’s legs. There was much to say about how much Thor loved his cock. She loved how it felt in her hand, or in her mouth and even how sometimes she let it slide between her breasts. Most of all she loved how it felt inside her pussy. She was practically drooling at the thought of having it inside her again but she knew she had to wait. Instead she wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him to full hardness.

It did not take much and once he was leaking at the tip, his mouth also leaking with groans and sighs of her name which made Thor shiver with pleasure, she leaned down to lick up some of the pre cum. Waste not want not and all that. She smiled at the taste and she laved her tongue over the head, loving the weight of him against her tongue. Wanting to feel more of that weight, she took the head inside her mouth and sucked. She slowly took him more and more inside her. The feeling of him stretching her mouth, pressing to the back of her throat, made her feel dirty. It made a flush settle on her cheeks and caused her to get wetter, pressing her thighs together to add some pressure to her aching, aroused and dripping pussy.

She let him thrust up into her mouth, feeling him opening her throat with his cock, as her eyes rolled with pleasure. She moaned indecently and her hips rolled to try and get some contact, yet finding none. When Thor could feel that Loki was close, she finally pulled off. She licked her lips and when Loki groaned his displeasure at not being able to be in her warm mouth, she placed an apologetic kiss to the tip of his cock, which twitched in thanks.

“Loki,” she called to him, voice somewhat hoarse. She pressed their chests together and he watched her, trying to decipher the smile she wore. “I know you love me,” she started, drawing patterns on his arm with her finger. “and I know you trust me. So I was wondering if you would do this thing for me…” she trailed.

“Anything.” he replied. It was hard to say no when his cock was so hard and still covered in her spit. It was hard to say no when he could feel her hard, tender nipples pressed against his chest and it was most certainly hard to say no when her lips were so red and shiny from just sucking his cock. All in all, there was no way that Loki could have denied her anything at the moment and oh did he hate how she knew this fact.

Thor’s smile broadened and brightened. “Perfect! You are wonderful!” she smiled and kissed him. She then moved to the side of the bed, where there was a nightstand, and she opened a drawer and pulled out something. While she was there she pulled off her panties and let them fall to the edge of the bed. She crawled back to him.

“Trust me, okay?” she said once more and he nodded. He watched as she secured a band around his cock, pulling it tight. He realized what she was doing and when he opened his mouth to protest she cut him off with “Trust me,”. So he had no choice but to do so. Once his cock was restrained to her liking she stroked him teasingly. He growled at her teasing touches, his hips bucking to fuck her hand. Eventually she pulled her hand away from him and she gripped his hand, pulling it between her legs to touch her.

He felt his mouth go dry when he felt how wet she was. He dipped his finger in between her lips and it slid easily. He was able to effortlessly slide one finger inside of her and she moaned, arching her hips into his hand. A second finger soon joined the other inside her body and he started a smooth rhythm of thrusting them within her. She moaned and tried to move her hips in sync with him. Loki’s cock twitched when Thor let out a sharp cry when he was able to hit that particularly sensitive spot inside her.

He added a third finger, she moaned at the stretch, and pressed them all the way inside, pressed against that spot. He didn’t move them, just added pressure, and it drove her crazy. She bucked her hips to try and get friction. “Loki,” she moaned. When she realized that wasn’t going to sway him, she moaned his name in increasing fervor. He watched as her chest heaved and her hips twitched to try and get stimulation. After a moment longer he took pity on her and he flicked his fingers over that spot.

Thor’s entire body tensed and arched into his touch. She cried out loudly, her body practically singing to the tune that Loki was playing her. Her face was flush and her body was hot, shining with a light sheen of sweat. When his thumb pressed firmly against her clit she let out a sharp cry, her entire body tensing and arching into him as her orgasm overtook her.

She continued to moan and whimper when Loki worked her through her orgasm. After a moment she pushed his hand away and she pulled him over her. She slotted their mouths together, kissing him deeply. She felt boneless and happy but she still had the need to be fucked by more than fingers. She knew that Loki must be aching, the thought that she could cum as many times as she wanted, yet Loki couldn’t, made her feel very powerful. She loved it.

Hooking her legs around Loki’s waist, Thor moaned at the same time he did when his cock brushed against her pussy lips. She ran her hands through his, already debauched looking, hair and she leaned her head back against the pillows. “Fuck me, Loki.” she breathed.

He needed no further encouragement and he pressed himself inside her warmth. It felt divine, like a homecoming, to be inside Thor. Loki wanted so badly to cum, he felt as if he were on the verge constantly but had no way to fall into his orgasm. He opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed, when Thor’s fingers slid through his hair. She was smiling up at him and he smiled back at her before he gave an experimental thrust.

The way Thor’s face went slack with pleasure made Loki feel proud. Proud that he could make Thor feel so good and proud to know that he was the only one that could. He tried to keep his pace even, he wanted nothing more than to rut inside her until he found release but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. So he tried to make Thor feel as good as possible. He kissed her lips and sucked more marks on her neck to try and distract himself from the ache that was settling in his balls. It was starting to hurt but the feeling of Thor around him felt too good to care terribly much.

Loki took pride in the way Thor groaned when he took one of her tender nipples into his mouth again. He soon found himself thrusting harder and quicker into her body. He couldn’t control himself, it felt too good to be inside her. Her moans and whimpers, some that sounded like his name, were making it even harder to control himself. He groaned when he felt her tighten around him as she cried out her second orgasm.

Loki’s thrusts inside her made her entire body convulse through her orgasm. She had no time to catch her breath for he only continued to thrust inside. She pushed at his chest. “Loki-ah! W-wait!” she moaned, trying to tell him that she would take his cock ring off so that he could cum but she couldn’t form coherent thoughts. Her pussy was so sensitive from her recent orgasm. She whimpered, her hips bucking, as he gripped her wrists and pressed them into the mattress.

“No.” he panted. “You…You think you have control in this situation.” he told her and she looked up at him, helplessly through a haze of pleasure. “I still have control.” he told her and she watched as sweat ran down the side of his neck. She wanted to lick it up but she couldn’t move. She shook her head and she keened, arching her back. When he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth again she thrashed, they were sore and tender and it sent sparks down to her already sensitized pussy.

He had reduced her to a heap of nerves, moaning and screaming for him to stop and never stop in the same breath. It was with a great, hoarse scream of something that resembled his name and the intense arch of her back that she came for a third time. Her chest heaving to take in breath and her body completely limp.

Loki pulled out of her and he hastily ripped off the binding on his cock. Once it was free it only took him two strokes before he was cumming harder than he could ever remember. He had to grip onto one of Thor’s legs to support himself and keep himself from falling forward in his intense pleasure. When he could finally see straight again he looked at Thor’s debauched state.

Her hair was a wreck, her lips still red from being wrapped around his cock, her nipples were swollen and sore and her legs were still spread open. His cum had painted itself across her stomach and over her pussy. Loki’s cock gave a half hearted twitch at the sight, wanting to get hard again but it couldn’t. She shifted, letting out a small groan as she did and he moved over her to kiss her. She weakly kissed him back.

“Love you.” she said with a soft smile, one that seemed so innocent in light of what they had just done. It made his heart twist and want to bask in the warmth of her smile. “I love you too,” he whispered and kissed her again, his body still shaking from the force of his orgasm.

She took her time to shift herself onto her side, her body heavy and lazy and sore and pleased. When she was comfortable, still dirty but she would clean herself in the morning, she pulled Loki down to lay behind her. He took the message and he pulled the covers out from beneath them and he wrapped them both up. He rested his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest, and he kissed the back of her neck.

It was like that they fell asleep, dirty, happy and well sated.


End file.
